mydreamlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Henson Theaters
Background: Jim Henson Theaters is an division of Henson Associates in 1920. It sold to Jim Henson Productions in 1988, but a division of Jim Henson Company in 2020. Note: This company didn't use branded policy trailers unil 1977. 1st Opening (1920-1959) 2nd Opening (1960-1989) 3rd Opening (1990-2019) Nicknames: "The Classic Movie Star Filmstrips", "The Fraggles Debut" Logo: At the beginning, we see a parody of the MPAA "green band" screen, but the word "APPROPRIATE" is replaced by the Jim Henson Theaters logo in white. Trivia: The filmstrip in this logo features the famous movie stars from the 1979 film The Muppet Movie. FX/SFX: All the animation in this logo. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Extinct, no longer seen in theaters. Scare Factor: None. 4th Opening (1992-1993) Nickname: "The Fraggles Returns" 5th Opening (1993-2006) Nickname: "Laser Kermit" Logo: Same as the 1990 Jim Henson Productions logo, but "THEATERS" instead of "PRODUCTIONS" and the logo completely fades out and "AND NOW, OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION" plasters the last two seconds. Variants: *In 1995, the background is blue on the second screen. *Starting in 1997 (coinciding with the debut of the Bugz! ''policy trailer from the same year), the URL, jimhensontheaters.com was added near the bottom of the Jim Henson Theaters logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 1989 Jim Henson Productions logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1989 Jim Henson Productions logo. Music/Sounds Variant: From 1993 to 1994, it's silent. Availability: Extinct; no longer seen in theaters, but this logo was seen on a bootleg VHS of ''Monsters vs Aliens ''(1985) when it was re-released to theaters in 1996. It was used in tandem with the Pickwick Video Clips trailer from 1995 to 1996, the ''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters ''policy trailer from 1996 to 1997, the ''Bugz! ''policy trailer from 1997 to 1998, the ''Fraggle Rock'' policy trailer from 1998 to 1999, the "Virtual Cinema" trailer from 1999 to 2002, and "The Return of the Fraggles" from 2002 to 2005.' Scare Factor: Low. 6th Opening (1995-1996) Nickname: "The Pickwick Video Clips" 7th Opening (1996-1997) Nickname: "AAAHH!!! Real Monsters Policy Trailer" Logo: Exactly like the 1996 National Amusements policy trailer, but "NATIONAL AMUSEMENTS" in the theater's marquee is replaced with the Jim Henson Theaters logo. Also, the Art Gallery scene is deleted and The Gromble says "And now, our feature presentation, eeehhh!" at the end. Also, the words "Our Feature Presentation" written in the Dom Casual font are seen at the bottom of the screen at the end. FX/SFX: The animation in this logo. Music/Sounds: Exactly like the 1996 National Amusements, 1996 Take One Cinemas and 1996 That's Entertainment Theaters policy trailers. Availability: Extinct; no longer seen in theaters. Scare Factor: None. 8th Opening (1997-1998) Nickname: "Bugz! ''Policy Trailer" Logo: We start with the last few seconds of the 1992 Jim Henson Theaters logo starting with the dot of the "i" animation. The screen melts down to reveal the logo for the animated TV series''Bugz! ''(1996-1999). Then, we see bugs from the show sitting at a movie theater. A bombardier beetle releases smoke from its abdomen, a housefly throws trash on the floor, a butterfly talks on a cell phone and a bee sitting next to him holds a crying larva, and . Artie and Eliza the King and Queen Bees appear in the theater and shout "BZZ-STOP!" and says the rules of the theater. Artie then looks at us and says "Those rules are for all you human beings, too." Eliza says "Enjoy the show, everybody." The bugs watch a screen showing the last part of the previous opening. Trivia: This policy trailer was made at SNAS, Inc. in Seattle, Washington, USA. FX/SFX: The animation in this logo. Music/Sounds: An extended intrumental version of the theme song for ''Bugz! Availability: Extinct; no longer seen in theaters. Scare Factor: Low. 9th (known) Opening (2009-April 2011) Logo: Same as the Emagine Theatres (Michigan, USA) policy trailer from about 2010, but the Emagineer is replaced by the Fraggles from Fraggle Rock and the audience is dressed up like famous movie characters. Trivia: In this trailer, Fraggles were a bit of live-action. FX/SFX: Live Action with special effects from Adobe After Effects Music/Sounds: The opening theme from the 1991 film Father of the Bride ''as heard on the trailer for ''Aladdin ''from the 1992 VHS of ''Beauty and the Beast. The voice talent of the Fraggles was some voice talents. Availability: Current. Scare Factor: Low. MORE TBA!